peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppatown Shopping Mall
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearance (Exterior) It has peach walls. There is a large sign above the revolving transparent blue glass door, reading ‘PEPPATOWN SHOPPING MALL’ in big bold orange letters. The building has a transparent blue glass roof. There is a large glass clock studded in an outer wall that gives off a bright yellow glow at night. Appearance (Interior) Ground Floor It has turquoise walls. There is a glass elevator. There is also a spiral escalator with transparent white handlebars. The roof colour is the same as the exterior. There is a locked glass door at the side with a warning saying ‘DO NOT ENTER: HEAVY ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT INSIDE’. Control Room It has a pearl gray ceiling lamp with a bulb in it. It has white walls with pearl gray trim. There are gizmos and gadgets powered by levers that control the mall. The most notable one is to turn the chandeliers on each floor on or off. There is a lever next to each floor to turn the chandeliers on or off. There is also a white sofa bed and a pearl gray chair with a kitchen and a warm electrical fireplace. 1st Floor It has rajah walls. There is a shiny gold chandelier that can be turned on and off through the Control Room on the ground floor. Wedding Shop *Where Mummy Pig said that she got her wedding gown from and also where Daddy Pig said that he got his wedding suit from. It has white walls and a reflective silver and creme floor. It sells the most beautiful bride/groom's and bridesmaid/groomsman's supplies, just like Mummy and Daddy Pig said. It has a peach cash register. There is also a bouquet area, in which Mummy Pig claims to have gotten her bridal flowers from. Spa *Where Mummy Pig got her facial surgery. It has yellow and white walls. The floor is light blue with rose-shaped checkerboard patterns. There is a tub filled with warm water. There is a dressing room to get your spa robes on. The dressing room has dark pink walls with light lavender trimming, and the floor design is plain creme. There is also a place to pay. Candle Shop The walls are light lime green with dark pearl gold trimming. It mostly sells Pigee Candles, which are a parody of Yankee Candles. The cash register is a peach colour. Second Floor It has red walls. There is a glass elevator and escalator. Food Court It has pink walls. Burger Pig It has white walls and a maroon cash register. The server (who is Suzy Sheep's father) stands behind the counter, which is a light blue colour. Elephant's Pizza It has a light blue roof with pastel gray walls and an automatic glass door with glass windows. Shops Sports Shop It has white walls with sand blue trimming. There is a maroon cash register and there are many mannequins, similar to the Bridal Shop. Flower Shop It has light lime green walls with orchid pink trimming. There are fake ‘flower’ decorations adorning the store. There are many actual flower bouquets and decorations on sale in the store. The cash register is actually maroon, but is decorated by flowers. Suzy Sheep and Pedro Pony were seen frolicking around the store. Babble Store It has translucent white walls with a black apple with a pig's snout at the end above the door. The cash register is not maroon like the others, instead it's silver. Third Floor It has blue walls. There are 2 stores seen on-screen. There is a clock placed just below the roof. Toy Store It has rainbow coloured walls with white trimming. It has a higher ceiling and is also bigger than the stores on the previous floors. It has a dark blue cash register. Clothes Store The colour of the walls is light brown with creme trimming. It has a higher ceiling and is also bigger than the stores on the previous floors. It has a dark blue cash register. The store also sells jewellery. Category:Shopping Complexes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Locations Category:Locations